thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Izzy
Izzy is a DM now, apparently. One time they messaged Coyote about cannibalism and on that day the two of them became friends. They have an extremely good cat TWO extremely good cats, one of whom sometimes shrieks adorably at the other players when Izzy is on voice chat. Look at his little kitty face, though! Aww. Testimonials * "A good robot." -- Lina * "A very good language robot." -- Jen * "Chopped liver that lives inside a robot." -- Abby * "Izzy if you pretend we aren't friends I will goddamn smack you." -- Coyote * "Does it take a lot of effort to be as awesome as you." -- Lina * "fuck you Izzy!!!" -- also Lina * "You have this way of talking like you're sharing something secretive in a very quiet, charming manner." -- Coyote, fucking embarrassing me * "'how dare Izzy' is the first thing I think when I wake up and the last thing I think before I fall asleep." -- Lina * "Izzy is fuckin lawful evil." -- Coyote * "Izzy you are one sick motherfucker you know that." -- Lina * “I wasn't gonna go that far, but okay Jonn.” -- Abby * "I was about to say 'Izzy has gone to the dark side' but I don't think he was ever on the light side so." -- Lina * "You just out-DMed me." -- Coyote * "Not cancerous anymore!" -- Abby * "How can one human being write so much sad." -- Jen, forgetting that I'm a robot * "I was thinking to myself 'if anyone here has actually stabbed someone it's Izzy' and I was right." -- Lina * "You lying motherfucker. I love you." -- Coyote * "Izzy is such a good writer I could just punch him." -- Lina * "Hansel's not a monster but IZZY IS." -- Lina * "IZZY." -- multiple people in response to my writing * "NO." -- Jen PCs * Hansel Granger * Azriel Khole * Zarya Svetova NPCs * Anastasia Dragomirova * Dread Jones * Finch Avis * Jonn Sterling * Kelpie & Selkie Smirnova * Lucienne Sterling * Lyra Deleon * Morgan Wyn * Ombre * Tricksy Smirnova Vignettes Hansel Granger * Crew * Motek * Storm * Good * Yes * Golden * Dukhal * Swordplay (part one, part two, part three) * Ignition * O Captain * Trussed * Comfort * Voyage * Spent * Promises * Mal Karash * Lottery * Commander * Tusk * The Note * Aftermath * Backstab * Kittens * Here * No * Drown * Problem * Breathe * Touch * Culmination * Alone * Wait * Hearthfire * Complaint * Progeny * Homecoming * Breathless * Collar * Trying * Achim * Foreknown * Brother, Dad, Motek, Ishi Azriel Khole * Doing Unto Others * Obey Thy Mother Morgan Wyn * Kind Of Okay * A Lot Harder Jonn Sterling * It's Not Funny Anymore * I Love You * Can You Do That For Me? * What Did You Do To Their Bodies? * Don't Leave Me * It's Going To Get Worse * You're Nothing Like Him * I'll Help You * He's Done It Before * Nothing * Did I Do That To You? * Are You Sorry? * Please Don't Make Me Finch Avis * Dead Tissue To Cover The Wounds * Surrounded, Helpless, Bleeding, Alone; Living, Breathing, Motionless Toy * Out-Of-Body Bystander * Systemic Catastrophic Atrophy Misc * Crew: Tributaries * Luci: Moonlight * Marion: Blood and Heir * Ombre: The Last One * Sakincha: The Demon's Knife * Serena: Don't Be Afraid DM Sessions Graverunners: # Outfoxed # Grimwood Forest # Summons # Castlecrashing # Lockheart & Gold # Footprints # Melancholia # Dragonsnatching # Whipdagger # Vows (kinda) # Basha Back # Birds of a Feather # Regicide # Heist! # Foxnapped # Dead of Night # Renewal # Foxhunt # Blood in the Water # Silence Is Deadly # The Oracle # Watersnake # The Sudden Storm # The Beast # The Island # The Dinner # The Lab # Family Picnic B-Team: * The Owlbear Incident * Candynight Capers * The Night Before Candles Category:Izzy Category:Players